


耀燕文合集

by QuejiuFinch



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-01-31 05:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18584443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuejiuFinch/pseuds/QuejiuFinch





	1. 扬州姑娘

王耀再一次下扬州的时候，他已经快不认识这座城市了，时光轮转沧海桑田，这座古老的城市依旧有着它独特的风貌，但王耀已然认不出它最初的模样来。  
王耀忘记上一次来扬州是何时了，也不记得那座赫赫有名的二十四桥现今是什么模样，只是直觉使然，王耀这一次再临扬州，第一个去的就是廿四桥。  
廿四桥上烟雨朦胧，有一位着罗裙的姑娘撑伞在桥中央矗立。她如火的红色裙摆被风微微吹起，王耀看着她的身影有些出神。撑伞的姑娘似乎感受到了有人的到来，她将伞抬高了些许，露出一张白净的脸庞。  
王耀听见少女手上的手镯碰撞发出清脆悦耳的响声，随即有一个熟悉的声音在他的耳边响起：  
“王大人，好久不见了。”

 

-

王耀活了这么久，去过了的地方自然不在少数，但是这么大阵仗下扬州，还是头一回。  
当今天子偏爱扬州好风景，出巡扬州的阵仗一次比一次大，这是王耀第一次跟着他一起去扬州，也让王耀体会了一把什么叫做骄奢淫逸。

烟雨扬州十里路，夜夜听曲入梦来。  
到扬州的第一日入夜，圣上在瘦西湖上做宴，大摆宴席，叫上了扬州城里最好的歌舞坊前来助兴表演，那便是王耀第一次见到王春燕的时候。  
王春燕那会儿只有二八左右，与江南柔和素雅的景色不同，她着一身鲜艳如火的红色罗裙，抱着自己的琵琶缓缓登上船头，葱白色的手指灵巧地拨弄着琵琶弦，悠悠地吟唱起来；周围的舞女都着白衣，红衣似火的少女坐在正中间显得格外打眼。  
少女的歌声宛转悠扬，吴侬软语在王耀听来着实令人舒服，倒是皇帝不太喜欢这么柔和低吟的调子，只让那小姑娘唱了一曲便打发人下去。小姑娘正是弹得兴起，却忽然被人打断。但王耀见人表情也不见有什么变化，依旧是来时那般落落大方，举止得体，提着自己的裙角起身悠悠地向船上的官人们行了个礼，抱着琵琶下船去了。  
王耀将她的所作所为尽收眼底，觉得这姑娘倒是有些意思，问过了皇上今夜的安排，得知了船会整夜靠在瘦西湖畔便放下心来，找了个理由搪塞过皇帝，后者也是一副心知肚明的表情，没有为难王耀，让他不用留在船上，想去哪儿便去哪儿吧。  
王耀得了皇帝的准许，起身拍了拍弄皱的衣角，追着小歌女的步伐一块下了船。

王春燕抱着自己的琵琶慢悠悠地走在岸边的大道上，她本来也没想着皇帝能让她唱上一个晚上，自个儿本就是不愿意来的，若不是姆妈逼着，她才不来趟这趟混水儿。皇帝不喜欢她弹的曲儿还遂了自己的心愿，不爱听便不爱听罢。  
好在天子出手就是阔绰，打赏的银两够多，倒也是落个清闲。  
“啪嗒。”王春燕听见身后有踏水而来的脚步声，她下意识地回头看了一眼，一个身着白衣的英俊男子风尘仆仆地站在她的身后。王春燕记得他，是先前在船上坐在皇帝身边的男人。虽然没有近距离看清男人的长相，但是王春燕看了一个大概便记住了那人的轮廓。  
白衣男人似乎有些着急追上她，此时驻足下来正微微地喘着气。王春燕不动声色地往后挪了两步，将自己怀中的琵琶向上抱了抱，规规矩矩地冲男人行了个礼，随后才问道：“大人，可是有事？”  
王耀没料到这姑娘先抢了白，将他准备好的话全部堵回了口中，一时确实有些哑口无言，他见少女如猫一般狡黠地眨了眨眼，突然失笑。  
王耀清了清嗓子，眼珠一转儿便找到了话茬，道：“本是无事，夜间风大，只见姑娘衣着单薄想下来送件衣裳，不过，现下倒是找姑娘有事了。”  
千年的老狐狸总归是要比二八的少女懂得套路。  
王春燕听罢又不着痕迹地往后退了两步，姆妈曾教过她，花言巧语的男人都不是好人，尤其是长得好看还说着花言巧语的男人，更加不能轻信。王春燕没有答话，目光仔细地打量着面前的男人：身着一袭雪白的长袍，手中拿着一件披风，一双目若秋光的桃花眼似笑非笑地看着她。王春燕突然有些纳闷，面前这人似乎真的是来给她送衣物的，可是那有事的说法又要作何解释？  
“姑娘可是在想些什么？”王耀笑问道。  
王春燕转了转眼珠，伸出一只手来：“没有想些什么，大人不是说是给小女子送衣物的吗，拿来吧。”王耀一晃神，小姑娘已经将自己的手伸到他的面前，嘴角还噙着笑。  
倒是个机灵的姑娘，王耀想。他将自己的披风递到少女的手里，问道：“衣服在下是送到了，不过在下的衣服可不是白给的，姑娘可否回答在下一个问题呢？”  
“什么？”  
“敢问姑娘芳名为何？”

 

-

王春燕长到十六岁，还是第一次遇见有人能够如此直白地问姑娘家的名字却不令人心生厌烦的。  
面前的男人一双迷人的桃花眼仿佛像是戏本子里说的狐狸精一样勾人，不自觉地就陷了进去。  
“王春燕，我的名字叫王春燕。”  
她答道。

 

-

“春燕？倒真是个好名字。”王耀轻笑，低沉的声音在王春燕的耳边响起，少女不由地耳根红了些，面前男人的声音过于好听了。  
王春燕不断地告诫自己只不过是裹上了披风有些热罢了，面前的男人说的都是些花言巧语哄骗不懂事的小姑娘罢了。  
他说，与姑娘倒是本家了。  
“在下姓王，单名耀，无字；姑娘唤我王耀便是了。”  
“倒是巧了，与姑娘同姓，或许上一辈子是本家了。”

 

-

王春燕同歌舞坊里的小姐妹打了一个赌，说这一生再也不会遇见第二个像王耀一般神秘又神奇的男子了。  
小姐妹嗤之以鼻，在这浮沉人世间里哪有她说的那样的翩翩公子。她笑王春燕是那也上了一次皇帝的船，给皇帝吟唱了一曲便痴傻了，到底是没见过大世面的小姑娘，她劝王春燕别做些美梦了。  
王春燕也不与她争辩，她抖着自己长袖，身上依旧裹着那夜王耀赠予她的披风，只有自己知道是真的。

王耀倒也是个神人，那夜与王春燕互道了姓名，小歌女便以为到此为止了，却没想到临别时还问了她是瘦西湖上哪家歌舞坊的，大有日后上门的意图。  
王春燕听到时手一滑，差点将自己怀中的琵琶给摔在地上，她瞪大了一双眼睛：“你打听这个做什么？你们做官的还能光明正大来那种地方？”她太过惊讶，甚至连敬称都没有用上，这王耀也太不把自己当成个官儿了罢，王春燕想。  
“哦——？”王耀似笑非笑地看着她，“你从哪里看出来我是当官的人了。”他伸手摸了摸王春燕被夜风吹得有些凉的发丝：“我本就是纨绔弟子，怎的就不能光明正大出入那儿了。倒是王姑娘管得多，上门的生意都不愿意做了。”  
“呵——”王春燕将自己的头发从王耀的手中抽离出来，“若是纨绔子弟自然是求之不得，瘦西湖上最大的歌舞坊——琼苑，记好了。”  
“小女子在琼苑恭候王公子的大驾。”  
王春燕侧身行礼别过，抱着自己的琵琶身姿仪态优雅地离开了王耀的视线。  
少女纤细的身躯逐渐没入月色斑斓的瘦西湖间。

 

-

王春燕本以为王耀只是说着玩的，但第二日琼苑开张时，王耀成为了第一个登门的客人。  
王春燕下楼时王耀正在和自己的姆妈说着话，抬眼发现她下来了，一双如水般的桃花眼正望着她，与睡眼惺忪的少女目光对上，那双会说话的眼睛里似乎有说不尽的话语要同她讲，又似乎在对她说：王姑娘你瞧，我是真真如约而至了。姆妈似乎也注意到了王耀的视线已经不在她身上了，她转过头顺着男人的视线看来，恰好看见了缓缓下楼的王春燕。  
“燕子嗳！”姆妈一边叫着王春燕的乳名，一边上前来拽她。姆妈嗔怪道：“你这丫头，怎么这个时辰才醒来，都有客人上门来点你的牌子唱曲儿了，你还这么不上进。”王春燕刚想回嘴大家本就都是这个时辰才会醒来，自己已经算早的了；但话还没出口就感觉自己身上有两道灼灼的目光正在看着她。  
一个来自姆妈，让她不要顶嘴；另一个，则是王耀。  
王耀今日换了一身月白色的袍子，衬得他愈发的白皙。此时他轻摇着纸扇，嘴角挂着微笑注视着王春燕的一举一动。  
王春燕见他一副纨绔子弟的做派便忍不住想说他两句，可惜那个“你”字还未出口，便被姆妈掐了一把胳膊。姆妈凑在她耳边压低声音说：“收起你的尖牙利嘴，王公子可是京城来的，点名说要听你的曲儿，你给我放客气点。”王春燕只觉得胳膊一麻，姆妈手劲儿真大，估计又要给掐青了。教训完王春燕，姆妈转头又看着王耀，换上了一副谄媚的笑容：“燕儿年纪还小，不太懂事，王公子可多担待。”  
不光是京城来的，这人我还比你早见过，王春燕揉了揉自己被掐的地方，在两人见不到的地方翻了个白眼。  
“无事，燕姑娘这是真性情。”王耀笑着摆手。他说，他就是喜欢王春燕这样的性格。  
听到这话王春燕觉得脸上有些烧得慌，她躲到姆妈的身后，悄悄探出头看着姆妈对面的王耀依旧是公子翩翩，少年意气，那双带笑含情桃花眼目光灼灼，眼光似乎一直没有离开过王春燕，一直在注视着王春燕。  
“哈哈哈，”姆妈掩饰不住的高兴，她将身后的王春燕一把推到了王耀的面前，“那燕儿你就好好陪王公子，我就先走了。”出去时还不忘贴心地带上房门。  
“姆妈慢走。”王春燕脸上挂着假笑，目送着女人肥硕的身躯走出房门将门带好，她紧绷的神经才放松下来。王春燕松了一口气，随性地在王耀面前寻了一处坐下，给自己倒了一盏茶：“可算走了，”喝了一大口之后似乎想起来面前还坐着人，“王大人要吗？”她问道。  
“不用了，你吃着吧。”王耀轻摇纸扇，一点为官的架子都没有。  
待王春燕几杯好茶与几块糕点下肚之后才心满意足地抹了抹嘴，好似勉强吃了个饱。她且也不把王耀当成外人了，这会儿晾了人些许时间才想起问人为何而来。“我本以为你是说笑的，没想到你是真的来了。你来这里到底要做些什么？”  
“自然是来寻你的。”王耀倒也不嫌是王春燕吃完剩下的，给自己上了一盏茶放在手边。  
“哼——”王春燕意味不明地哼了一声，“王大人可莫打趣小女子了，你与我认识不到十二时辰，说什么特地来寻我，莫不是当我是小孩？”王春燕站起身，摆弄着自己的指甲看着王耀：“风月之地，不是大人应该来的地方，还是请回吧。春燕这座庙也小，供不起王耀大人这尊大佛。”说罢便有将门请人出去的意味。  
王耀不慌也不动，依旧坐在座位上，手指细细揣摩着手中茶杯的纹路，道：“你姆妈出去之前可跟你说了要好好陪着我，这会儿赶我走了，怎么和你姆妈解释？”  
“姆妈那边我自然会——”话还没说完，便被王耀打断了：“皇帝出巡扬州自然不会只待上那么几日，我是第一次来扬州，不愿意跟着皇帝，恰好认识了春燕姑娘这么一位友人，本就也无它事，只是想请春燕姑娘与我同游扬州城，这都不行？”  
王春燕听罢，转了转眼珠，在思考话语的真实性。  
“是真的，春燕姑娘别想了。”王耀失笑，“我来时同你姆妈就已经说好了，接下来的日子里只要我在扬州城，你便不用挂牌唱歌了，只用陪着我逛逛扬州便是了，这笔买卖还是够划算的罢。”  
“不知春燕姑娘意下如何？”  
王春燕思来想去，也是想不出什么好法子来应对，只能顺着王耀的意思，回了他句“如此甚好”。  
王耀像是得到了满意的答案，他伸手摸了摸王春燕的头发，就像昨夜分别时那样：“春燕姑娘答应就好，那我明日再来。”说罢，摇着纸扇出了门。  
王春燕坐在原地突然愣住了，头发上还残存着王耀手间的温度，她望着王耀的背影突然更加摸不透这个男人了。  
王耀，到底是什么样的存在呢。  
王春燕想。

 

-

王春燕曾经想过自己是何时喜欢上王耀的，也许是第一眼的一见钟情，也许是后来的日久生情，或者是更久以后，她才注意到自己对这个男人的感情并非寻常。  
王耀第一次下扬州遇见她，说要她陪自己共游扬州城，不如说是王耀带着她游玩扬州城。王春燕刚满十六岁，平日里又是被拘在琼苑里鲜少出门，即便是出门了也是像遇见王耀那日一样上船表演，根本没有在这样外出游玩的机会，以至于王耀带着她出来时王春燕就像一个从未出过深闺的大小姐一般，对外面的世界充满新奇感。

王耀带她去过了瘦西湖外的世界，见过不同于夜景的世界。他们去过栖灵寺供奉佛骨，以求平安，也去过瘦西湖上的二十四桥上赏景；在王耀面前王春燕才真正和她年龄相符，是一个没有长大的小女孩，即便她的年龄本就不大。她会冲王耀撒娇，给王耀分享自己幼时最喜欢的零嘴儿，也会和王耀一起做一些无伤大雅的恶作剧，与王耀在一起的时间里，她收起了自己的伶牙俐齿，收起了自己锋利的外壳，活得无忧无虑，所有的情绪都写在脸上，不再像在琼苑一样将所有的心事藏在心里。  
花朝节那日王耀又带王春燕去了二十四桥，桥上有许多姑娘在放花灯，王春燕却并不知道这是什么意思，她悄悄地扯了扯王耀的衣袖，踮起脚问凑到男人的耳边问他是什么意思。王耀说，花朝节便是百花仙子的生辰，在今日姑娘们将自己的心愿写在花灯上放进河中，令其随水飘到天与海的交界尽头，百花仙子就会看到你的心愿，就会替你实现你的心愿。  
王耀不知何时弄来了花灯和纸笔，他将手中的纸笔以及花灯递给王春燕，他哄道：“你一定有心愿罢，写下来告诉百花仙子吧。”  
“我不看。”他将东西塞给王春燕，自己背过身去表示清白，肯定不会看王春燕的心愿。  
王春燕其实听得一知半解，但是王耀说神仙会替她实现愿望，那大抵是真的罢，她这样想着，将自己的心愿一笔一画认认真真地写在那盏漂亮的花灯上：  
与王耀，年年岁岁，岁岁年年。  
但愿明年还能一起看花灯。  
王春燕写下心愿，她蹲在岸边，将花灯放入水中，看着它随波远去。  
百花仙子，求求您，一定要实现我的愿望。  
王耀不知何时转过身来，看着小姑娘一脸真诚地望着远去的花灯有些哭笑不得，他突然觉得有些愧疚，是不是王春燕真的相信自己随口一说的假话了，莫要当真才好。王春燕似乎注意到了王耀正在看着她，她抬起头望着王耀，一双眼睛亮晶晶的：“你想知道我许了什么愿望吗？我许了——”话还没说完，王耀修长的手指就抵在了她的嘴上，她听见王耀说：  
“傻丫头，愿望说出来可就不灵了。”

后来王耀领着她转了两圈灯会，又花了二两银子买了个花灯模样的风铃赠予王春燕。  
起初王春燕还在推脱：“这些东西太贵了，您不必送我的。”只不过是一个花灯模样的风铃罢了，搁平日里一两银子都不要，只是今日是灯会罢了，便翻了几倍的价格，令王春燕瞠目结舌，这些黑心商人还真是敢开口。  
一般在扬州住上两年的人都不会买这样的东西，只能唬一唬外来之人。  
没想到王耀还真做了这个上钩的蠢鱼儿，出手阔绰地买下了这个风铃转送给王春燕。  
“你拿着罢，送你的心意，权当是你今日陪我出来逛花朝节的谢礼了。”王耀笑得温柔，将风铃塞到了小姑娘的手中。  
王耀温热的指尖触碰到王春燕的手心，小姑娘觉得自己的手掌心上像是有一团火焰落在上面，烧的灼热。  
王春燕点了点头，还是收下了这个风铃。  
而在王耀看不见的地方，小姑娘的耳根也不自觉的红了。

回到琼苑之后，王春燕便将这个风铃挂在了床头，每日睁开眼的第一眼便能瞧见王耀送给她的礼物。  
少女心动，莫过于此。  
王耀还曾许诺，来年花朝节，还要约上王春燕一起逛花灯会。

 

-

可惜王春燕并没有等到第二年的春来花朝，自那日花灯会之后一月有余，王耀都没有再来见过她，就连托人捎一句话都未曾有过。  
起初王春燕觉得王耀与其他的客人无异，不过是打着情深的旗帜玩弄着不谙世事的小姑娘的芳心罢了；结果从花灯会归来的第二日姆妈却告诉她这段时间里都不用出去弹琴了，再三盘问过后才知道是王耀公子大手笔得很，将小姑娘接下来的日子都包了下来，让她做一回真真正正无忧无虑的小姑娘。  
王春燕想起王耀曾经问过她，若是当年未曾出事，现下并没有流落琼苑，她应当会做些什么。  
王春燕眨着漂亮的杏眼告诉他：“若是当年未曾出事，我一定还是那个被爹娘捧在手中的小姑娘，不谙世事，只谈风月。”  
“如果我向王大人求再做一回当年那个王春燕，王大人能替我达成这个愿望吗？”王春燕问她。  
本以为王耀只是问问而已，她那句反问也只是说说罢了，却没想到王耀还真是挂在了心上，了却了她一桩心愿。就连同屋的小姐妹见到王春燕都要羡艳的同她说上两句；也有些阴阳怪气的姑娘说王春燕马上就要飞上枝头变凤凰，离开这个地方了。  
或是羡慕或是嫉妒的言语王春燕完全没有放在心上，她已经可以做到不在意这些话了。  
床沿挂着的做成花灯模样的风铃被瘦西湖畔卷起来的微风吹得叮当作响，王春燕靠在窗边轻轻地挥着扇子，望着瘦西湖上飘着的船只，心中装着的只有王耀。  
那个身着白衣的英俊郎君什么时候能够再来见她一面。  
王春燕不止一次这般想。  
她曾戏言道琼苑内其他姑娘看多了戏本子，还抱着小女儿的心态，整日都在想着早晚有一日会有一个丰神俊朗的郎君来解救她们于水火之中。却没想到有朝一日，自己也成了这群异想天开的小姑娘中的一员。  
王春燕盘算着王耀迟早会将她带离这个地方，去看看王耀口中说的外面的世界。  
可惜，王春燕再也没有等到那天的到来。  
她日日趴在窗沿上盼望着瘦西湖上有条船只能够向她的方向驶来，船头上站着身着白衣的王耀，却每日都在失望中度过。到最后，小姑娘索性再也不等了，她将窗户也关上了。  
因为她知道，那个人不会站在船头朝着她的窗户看了。  
因为王耀回了京城，连一句口信都没有捎给她。而王春燕，也是最后一个知道这件事的人。  
姆妈让她歇了一个月便又重新挂牌弹琴献艺，同屋的小姐妹嘴碎问了姆妈两句，却被姆妈狠狠地骂了一顿。  
“真把自己当成凤凰了？落到这个地方还想着真能出去？”姆妈讥讽道，她扯了一把王春燕的外衫，“你可莫要做些美梦，那样的人怎么可能是你们腌臜地方的姑娘攀得上的。”  
是了，即使是卖艺的艺伎，也终究是下九流之地出来的人。  
王耀是什么人，她与王耀，本身就是两个世界的人，本身就不应该有任何的交集。

王春燕对镜枯坐了一夜，最后将王耀送给她的那个小风铃收进了盒子中，用锁牢牢锁上，再也不曾打开。  
翌日便抱着琵琶重新露面。  
王春燕抱着琵琶看着前来听曲的人，恍惚间她才想起她原来并不了解王耀，就连他究竟是什么人都不知道。  
随后那年的冬天，扬州城下起了一场大雪，许多人都未曾见过这么大的雪。  
王春燕觉得，自己的少女心事，随着扬州城罕见的一场大雪，被一起埋葬了。

 

-

“王大人，好久不见。”  
那着红衣的女子撑着一把伞站在王耀面前，手上的手镯与伞坠流苏交相辉映，一时晃得王耀想不起来面前这人究竟是谁——毕竟他活的太久了，上千年的岁月里遇见的人太多了，不是所有人都能让他深刻地记住的。  
“王大人终究还是不记得我了吗。”少女笑了笑，眼底似乎有泪流出。  
她抬眸，望向王耀的眼神含着太多的情绪：欢喜、怨恨、愁绪……  
那样的眼神令王耀呼吸一窒。  
——是王春燕！！  
那个他曾许诺过来年、却又最后食言的女子。  
王耀从未想过时间轮转千百年，还能在二十四桥上见到王春燕。

 

-

王耀其实隐隐约约猜到过王春燕对他的情意，但是他不能，因为他是“国”之化身。  
他虽有人形，也有人性，但终究要为了这片国土舍弃一些私人的感情，这其中就包括王春燕。他见到王春燕的第一眼时就对这个与众不同的小姑娘产生了浓厚的兴趣，或许是千百年来一个人独过的日子太过难熬，让王耀生出一个想找人陪伴的念头，王春燕就这样不小心闯进了王耀的心扉。  
最开始只是因为对王春燕有些兴趣，想逗一逗这个一点就炸的小姑娘，却没想到偏生会动了心。可自己终究是是国土之化身，即使动心也不能拥有这般的七情六欲。他想着自己也没有对王春燕许终身的诺，只是个若有若无的来年罢了，这小姑娘应该不会傻傻等他的。

王耀第一次的不辞而别是因为他常伴左右的那位每日都会生出些不一样的点子，本来王耀想与王春燕好好道别，却没想到被那位打乱了计划，匆匆忙忙回了京城。  
回到京城之后王耀还是会时常想起王春燕。  
他这一辈子太长了，长到他记不清生命当中出现过的所有人，可他总觉得王春燕这个名字太过熟悉，仿佛在哪一年有见到过这个名字。  
王耀的心里存着这样的心思，便在某一日得了空闲，去翻阅了皇宫里的宗卷。  
在枯坐了一个下午之后，找到了王春燕这个名字。  
——来自十余年前那场牵连甚广的科举案。  
王春燕父亲的名字亦然在其上。

当今圣上是个不太灵光的皇帝，说的直白点就是个昏君。  
心情不太好便以针对朝中大臣为乐，而王春燕的父亲又是个有些死板的人，与这样一位皇帝对上，自然不会有什么好下场。  
直言不讳虽然是好事，但也要看着场合。很明显的，当今圣上并不爱听这样的话。  
那位王大人便成了皇帝杀鸡儆猴的对象：被砍了头，家中男子发配边疆，女子充入教坊，后人永世不得为官。  
抄家也是王耀一手办的。  
即使王耀并不愿意做这样的事情，但是他却无能为力。  
他虽然不是忠于昏庸的君王，但是他必须得对自己的每一寸土地负责，对他们的统治者效忠。  
王耀看着宗卷上的案子，揉了揉自己有些发涨的眉心。他终于知道自己为什么对王春燕感觉如此熟悉，当年他是见过那个姑娘的。  
瘦瘦小小的一个姑娘，躲在自己母亲的身后瑟瑟发抖，看着自己的家被抄的一干二净，却无能为力。  
王耀合上了宗卷。  
既然是这般，就算王春燕什么都不记得了，王耀却还是不得不疏远这个姑娘。  
不为别的，就当是他于心有愧好了。

其实王耀也曾再去过扬州，他也还是会忍不住悄悄地关注那个名叫王春燕的姑娘，却再也没有与她打过照面。  
王春燕这个名字，就像是当年在扬州的一场梦一样，被王耀埋葬在江南烟雨的深处。

王耀第二次见到王春燕时，她已经满了二十岁，早早地替自己赎了身，没有再在瘦西湖上吟唱他们初见时的那首曲子。  
第三次再见她时，姑娘容颜依旧，却没有离开琼苑，而是教着琼苑的小姑娘们唱歌，弹曲儿；就像王耀第一次见到她那样的温婉。  
偶尔也会听说花朝节时有个穿红衣的姑娘会抱着琵琶坐在二十四桥上唱曲儿，王耀想，那应该是王春燕。  
只可惜他再也不曾听到。  
王耀有时想，这样也好，不离开也好，至少也有稳定的后半生，却不知道王春燕到底想要什么，就这样草草的断了联系，王耀度过的岁月太漫长了，岁月的洪荒冲散了他的记忆，任由这个傻姑娘在二十四桥上等自己一千年，只为换一次的回眸。

 

王耀瞧见她的模样，叹了一口气。  
“你又是何必呢？”王耀问她。  
“我想等你一个答案。”王春燕固执地答道。  
王耀猜不透这个姑娘到底在想什么，也许她早就认出来自己是当年抄了她家满门的人，这个傻姑娘却还是固执的站在这座桥上等他的到来。  
王耀又问她：“为何要等,如若我一直不来呢？”  
“无事，若你不来，我便一直等下去。”王春燕伸出手，想要摸一摸王耀的脸庞，即将碰到时却收了回来。  
“还好，你来了。”  
“我没有白等。”  
少女将当年那个花灯交到王耀的手里，她说，你说的那个百花女神，还是了了我的心愿，虽然晚上了千百年。  
她说，我终于再见到你了。  
王耀从未说过那句我心悦你，王春燕也从未向王耀讨要过那句我心悦你。王耀是王春燕岁月里最浓墨重彩的一笔，惊艳了她短暂的人生，也是她难忘的相思骨；王春燕是王耀漫长洪荒里短暂的一个插曲，最终有关于王春燕的记忆都被名叫岁月的河流冲散，再也寻找不到，如此相忘。  
古人云，念桥边红药，年年知为谁生。  
王春燕道，一念相思便入骨，再愿相忘见洪荒。


	2. 惊鸿一瞥

江南小镇多雨水，王春燕就是诞生在这样多雨的时节里。

江南并不是“上有天堂下有苏杭”那个朦胧的江南一带，而是临江的一座小镇，虽也数江浙一带，却与梦里江南，差了不止一星半点。江南镇与江北镇隔江而望，听说很久很久以前是一家的，但是不知何时起诞生了一条河流，将这座并不算繁华的小镇一分为二，划为江南与江北。  
江南镇有一个王善人，虽然人们都管他叫善人，但是他是一个商人，为江南镇首富。  
早些日子恰逢梅雨时节，王家夫人诞下一女。因着诞生在梅雨时节，所以要取名叫做梅雨，却万万没想到生下小姑娘后一盏茶的时间，本在这个时节已不会出现的燕子突然落在了窗沿上叽叽喳喳地叫了起来。  
下人说这是吉兆，于是小姑娘有了一个响当当的名字——王春燕。

 

江南镇临水，教出来的姑娘都似江南烟雨中那般温婉，从王春燕还在牙牙学语时就这样，母亲教导她要做一个温婉的姑娘，就连她身边的玩伴也好，还是那些见过的姐姐们也罢，都是这般模样；温温柔柔的，连大声说话都鲜少见到，亦或是从来没有大声说话的时候。  
她们就像落在江南的绵绵细雨一样，温柔入人心底。  
与她们对比起来王春燕就像一个异类。少女眉目如同江南烟雨一般细腻温婉，一双水灵灵的杏眼儿眨起来招人疼得紧，就这样一副标准的江南水养出来的标致姑娘，却像一个江湖侠客一样，大大咧咧从不拘泥于小节，也学不会那些繁琐的刺绣女红，比起做这些，王春燕似乎更加喜欢舞刀弄枪，笑闯江湖。而少女喜欢这些东西的原因无他——皆是为了一个名叫王耀的男子。  
王耀是一个侠客，从她大病一场后，就陪在她身边。  
说起王耀为何而来，又为何要留在王春燕身边，其实提起来也是一段有意思的故事。

王善人老来得女，自然对这个女儿宝贝得不行，将小姑娘当做自己的一对儿眼珠子一样宠着，小姑娘要什么便给什么，如果是要这天上的星星，王善人八成儿都会架好梯子给王春燕摘来；因为从小被这么当成掌上明珠一般宠着，虽然是比不过那京城里的公主锦衣玉食，但也算得上是这江南一方小镇日子过得顶佳的姑娘了。正因如此，也养成了王春燕略微骄纵的性格，要风便是风，唤雨便要有雨说一不二的性子，有些时候王善人拿她都没有办法。  
遇见王耀之前的王春燕便是这江南镇的一霸，身后总是会跟着一群仰慕她的小跟班，因着也是众星捧月惯着长大的，小姑娘的胆子也比一般小孩子要大一些，经常漫山遍野地疯，不然就是蹚着水儿将浑身弄得湿淋淋的，反正少年时那些令人鸡飞狗跳的事情，王春燕算是干全儿了。  
遇见王耀时王春燕刚过了十二岁的生辰，那年的梅雨来得早了不少，王春燕生辰前夕便淅淅沥沥地下了起来，直到过了十二岁的生日，那连绵不断的梅雨依旧没有停下来，这使得王春燕精心制定的计划全部泡了汤，再加上不知那年发生了什么事，镇子上所有人家都勒令自己家的孩子减少出门，更加不准上山——严加防范的架势王春燕甚至觉得要闹灾了，虽然她没有见过闹涝时是个什么样。  
江南镇不算大，但也是个依山傍水适宜居住的好地方。因着小镇并不算太大，孩子们平常玩耍的地方也不算多，靠着的山是一个，傍着的穿过小镇的河也算一个。梅雨时节，谁也算不准这雨会不会突然变大，河边的堤坝也加紧巩固了不少，这是每年必会做的一件事情，即使不用大人提醒孩子们也都心照不宣的，在梅雨季节里不去靠近那条不知会不会突然发难的河。  
没了小河，孩子们能去疯玩的地方也就只剩下那座靠着的浮玉山了，虽说雨季也要少上山为好，但是孩子们贪玩的天性谁也拦不住，这么些年浮玉山也没见在梅雨时上山出过事，镇上的大人们也就睁一只眼闭一只眼过去了，孩子们也都默契地悄悄上山，玩得尽兴了再悄悄地下山，这其中便有王春燕。  
可以捞鱼蹚水的河不能下也就罢了，结果这会儿连山都不让上了，王春燕如一只困兽一般被困在家里，每天只能看着家中雇佣的那做些女红姐姐们刺绣，看着一会就会睡着，简直太过无趣了！  
王春燕想，肯定是爹爹与娘亲太过小题大做了，哪年梅雨上山出过事了，偏生今年就不让上山，问起缘由来还搞得神神秘秘的，一个字都不吐露。  
小姑娘脱了鞋，光着脚坐在家中院子里回廊的屋檐下，看着落在屋檐上的雨滴顺着凹槽滑落下来，一滴滴地滴到自己光着的脚丫上，倒也还算有点意思；她这么玩了一会，看着灰蒙蒙的天空有些发愣，觉得自己的脚丫被雨水淋着感到些许凉意，顿时又把脚缩了回来。  
她想，日子过得真是闲得发慌，她想念山上那些草药和乖巧的小动物了。  
王春燕撑着头，突然像是想到了什么。  
此时正是午饭过后，娘亲按照惯例都会睡上一个时辰，等娘亲睡着了，我就可以溜出去上山了，王春燕这样想着，一边将自己脚上的雨水擦得干干净净穿上了鞋子，一边掂着脚悄悄摸摸地走到了王夫人住的院子里，趴在窗台上听了一小会儿，再三确认王夫人已经睡下之后，小姑娘高兴地哼着不知道从哪里学来的小曲儿，随手摸了一把伞，堂而皇之地从正门大摇大摆走了出去。  
门丁问起她这是要去哪儿时，王春燕便是面不改色地说道：  
“我娘叫我出门给她买些东西。”  
说罢便撑着她那把最漂亮的油纸伞走了出去，似乎又想起什么，回头恶狠狠地说道：“不许跟着我，我很快就回来了！”  
见门丁都被自己唬住了，王春燕这才安心地走了出去。

王春燕仍然记得第一次遇见王耀的时候，她拎着鞋，光着脚踩在松软的山路泥地上，对面一个少年郎挑着柴火披着蓑衣与她迎面撞上，那一刹那，雨声似乎都小了很多。

王春燕是个跳脱的，母亲在她耳边叮嘱的她鲜少听得进去，那天偷偷上山，就是一个很好的例子。  
少女撑着自己最喜欢的那把油纸伞，避开了周围认得她的邻里好友，提着自己的小碎花裙摆一路畅通无阻地上了浮玉山。山涧溪水在五月初来的日子里触感还是带着些许凉意的，小姑娘倒是浑不在意，这样的感触使她觉得刚刚好。若不是下雨，王春燕兴许会直接跳进那溪水里好好玩耍一番。  
可惜正下着雨。  
王春燕撑着伞抬头看着灰蒙蒙的天，有些不太乐意地嘟起嘴。小姑娘的心思很好懂，她心想，若是没有这场雨就好了，她就能下水玩了。王春燕转着手中的伞柄，水珠从伞的边缘飞了出去，一颗一颗地落进了面前的小溪里，还有她身旁的土地里。少女伸手接了一把雨水，像是做出了什么决定一般，将自己手中的水甩得干净，将自己的裤腿挽得高高的，把漂亮的绣花鞋脱下来甩在一旁，举着伞便下到了小溪里玩水。  
王耀便是在这个时候出现的。  
彼时的王耀还是少年的身量，整个人还带着些许孩童的稚气，虽然脸上故作严肃，但是还能从表情中看出一星半点少年人的天真烂漫。他挑着接下来的日子里需要用的柴火，沿着那条自己走了许多许多年的山间小路回半山腰自己住的地方，却没曾想会遇见那个在山间玩水的姑娘。  
王耀其实是见过王春燕的。  
小姑娘虽然年纪不大，容貌也未曾长开，却能从骨相看出来是个美人胚子，尤其是一双凤眼漂亮得紧，任谁看上一眼都会对她明艳的长相念念不忘；再加上小姑娘经常呼朋引伴上山游玩，天气晴朗的时候小溪里绝对热闹得紧，好几次王耀砍柴挑水路过时都能看见少女那张好看的面孔上带着笑容，如同照入这溪涧的阳光一样明媚。  
这样的姑娘，怎么会记不住呢。  
不过还是第一次见她一个人上山，王耀看着少女纤细的背影想道，不过也不是他应该管的事情，再晚些回去他爹估计又要骂他了。王耀将自己肩上的柴火向上推了推，免得滑落下来，正欲离开便听见少女一声尖叫。  
“啊——”王春燕惨叫一声。  
王耀的瞳孔，不自觉地缩了一下，他急急忙忙抬头看着小溪里的少女，若是出了什么事情，也能第一时间去救她。  
可王春燕并没有怎么样，只不过不小心溅了自己一身的水，弄得她有些不舒服。王春燕叹了口气，心道今天只能这样了，不知道什么时候才能再偷偷溜来山上了。王春燕的衣服湿哒哒的，黏在身上很不舒服，她便伸手拍了拍自己身上被溅湿的地方，虽然并不能起到什么作用，但是王春燕的潜意识里总觉得这样会让自己好受一些。  
少女稍微收拾了一下自己的衣裳，然后慢慢悠悠地举着伞爬上了岸。因为脚还是湿的，不能塞进鞋子里，王春燕便领着自己那双粉红色的绣花鞋慢慢悠悠地走上山间小路，那一抬眸，便和穿着蓑衣扛着柴火的王耀上下目光对视了。  
王春燕那个时候还不知道什么叫做一眼万年，也不知道什么叫做一见钟情，甚至连情窦初开都不知道是什么意思，她呆呆地看着面前的少年，只觉得身旁的雨声都小了不少，周围只能听见她和少年的呼吸声。  
王春燕想，怎么会有这么好看的男孩子呢。面前这个穿着蓑衣的男孩子，比王春燕见过的任何一个少年都要好看，也许是山野农夫，身上的那种气质却超脱于常人，是王春燕身边所有所见的男人都不能比拟的。尤其是那双乌黑的眼睛，直勾勾地与王春燕对视上，小姑娘觉得自己的脸红了不少。  
两人就这么静静地望着，王春燕撑着油纸伞看着身上扛着一担柴的王耀，连身边的雨下大了都没有发觉。  
直至王春燕煞风景地打了一个喷嚏，抖了抖自己裤脚边的水珠。方才看面前的少年有些出神，连温度变化都没感觉到，这会儿倒是觉着冷了起来。王耀见她似是着凉，犹豫着问道：“山间温度这会儿要变了，姑娘可是着凉了？”  
“无事，就是有点……阿嚏——”王春燕没想到面前的人会与她说话，本想装的洒脱些却没想到又打了个喷嚏，此时有些不好意思地看着面前的人，话锋一转，只能说道，“大抵是有些着凉了……”  
王耀听这话转着眼珠思索了片刻，将肩上的那担柴火放下来，迟疑了一下还是将自己身上厚重的蓑衣解下来递给王春燕，道：“这个给你。”王春燕愣愣地看着他，没有伸手去接。少女眨着水灵灵的大眼睛望着王耀，仿佛在问王耀是为什么。  
王耀从没见过这样的眼神，有些不自然地再将蓑衣往前递了递：“这会儿已经变天了，你衣着单薄，身上还湿了，我这蓑衣虽算不上什么好物，但是也能挡雨防寒，总比姑娘你穿着湿衣衫吹着冷风回去要好上不少。你穿着这蓑衣赶紧些下山罢，再不走天都要黑了。”王耀有些不自然地摸了摸鼻子，有些不好意思，他很少和小姑娘近距离接触，更别说说上这么多话了。  
王春燕接过少年递来的蓑衣，却迟迟不肯穿上；王耀看了她一会儿她才支支吾吾地说道：“小哥哥……这个，怎么穿呀。”这话倒不是作假，王春燕从未见过这样过的衣服，更别说要她穿了。  
小姑娘清亮软糯的声音在王耀的耳畔响起，王耀有些脸红，他不自然地别过脸去对面前的姑娘说道：“那……我教你吧。”少年重新接过了蓑衣，将它披在了王春燕的身上，少年修长而又冰冷的手指偶尔会触碰到王春燕的脸颊，少女能闻到少年之间的泥土的气息，很舒服的味道。王春燕将脸往上抬了一些，方便王耀替她穿蓑衣。  
王耀灵巧的手指很快地将蓑衣替王春燕穿好，道：“穿好了。”他飞快地缩回了手，生怕再与王春燕什么亲密接触。  
王春燕摸了摸脖子下那个漂亮的蝴蝶结，跳到王耀的身前举起伞亲了王耀的脸一口。王春燕冲他眨了眨眼睛：“小哥哥，你可真好看，手也真巧；我叫王春燕，你叫什么呀？”少女贴的很近，近得能够听见彼此呼吸交织在一起的声音，王耀垂下眼帘，少女能清楚地看见少年的细长的睫毛。  
她听见少年人说，他的名字，叫做王耀。  
王春燕咯咯地笑了起来，她又亲了王耀一口：“你的蓑衣我拿走啦，到时候天晴了可以下山来取，我住在山下的江南镇，你去跟人打听王府就能找到我了。”  
少女迈着轻快地步伐，举着自己漂亮的油纸伞蹦蹦跳跳地下山了。  
王耀摸了摸被少女亲了两次的脸颊，愣住了。

王耀今日砍柴回来得格外的晚，回来时蓑衣也不见了，只剩下一个孤零零的草帽和两把已经湿透的柴火。  
王老爹正在喝酒，王耀便一声不发地走进厨房做饭烧菜，只听他爹道：“你怎么才回来？上哪去看小姑娘了？”他爹喝光了一壶酒，又开了另外一坛：“你也到了该定亲的年纪了罢，是时候给你找个媳妇了。”  
王耀没说话，默默地烧着火。王老爹见王耀逗着无聊便转身出去继续喝酒了，在厨房里他可喝不下去。待王老爹走远了，王耀才从柴火堆里抬起头，他看着自己的手，方才少女皮肤的细腻触感与那两个蜻蜓点水般的亲吻仿佛就在眼前。他自言自语道：“定亲……吗？”

王春燕磨磨蹭蹭下山到家时天已经黑了，远远地就看见她的父母带着下人提着灯笼在府门前焦急地等着。王夫人眼尖，一眼就看出来了那个撑着伞穿着不合身蓑衣的小姑娘是她的女儿，立刻大喊道：“我的燕儿啊——你去哪里了，急死娘亲了。”  
王春燕此时正好走到爹娘的面前，先是叫了一声爹娘，然后眨着眼睛看着自己的娘亲，小脸蛋红扑扑的：“没去哪里啊，这不是好好地回来了吗，你们那么着急做什么。”她野惯了，一点都不像个大家闺秀，觉得倒是没什么。倒是王夫人听见自家女儿这么说更慌了，这会儿也不管女儿身上披着的蓑衣脏不脏了，一把将小姑娘搂进怀中不停地查看着她身上是否有伤。  
“你可吓死娘亲了，我的丫头啊。”她粗略地打量了一下小姑娘，发现身上没有什么大伤才安下心来。“你身上这件衣服是哪里来的？”王夫人也是个大家闺秀，第一次见这样过的衣服，有些嫌弃，“快脱下来，你一个姑娘家穿着像什么样子。”说着就要去脱王春燕的蓑衣。王春燕从她娘亲的怀抱里挣脱出来，往后退了一步护着自己蓑衣上的结。  
“您就别担心啦，”王春燕护得紧紧的，王夫人根本没有下手的余地，“这是一个小哥哥借给我的，您要是乱丢人家到时候来拿就找不到啦。”小姑娘笑嘻嘻地看着她的父母亲，冲他们说道：“不早啦，我今个也累啦，我就先回去歇着啦。”  
说罢，王春燕转着自己的油纸伞蹦蹦跳跳地回了自己的房间，留下父母二人面面相觑，不知道小姑娘今天到底怎么了。

王春燕回了房间，望着王耀替她系好的蝴蝶结，整个人又开始痴痴地笑了起来。  
那个男孩子，怎么会这么好看呢。王春燕想。

入夜时王春燕还是发起了高烧，许是下午时在溪涧里着了凉；与此同时，王府收到了一封神秘的来信，没有署名，其上书：  
不日将娶王春燕为妻。  
吓得王家夫妻二人整宿未眠，第二日清晨王春燕还未退烧时，就张榜发布了告示：  
重金求护卫！能贴身保护的那种！

清晨入城卖草药的王耀匆匆一瞥，揭榜！

 

且说王春燕退了烧时已然是日上三竿，小姑娘脸蛋还是红扑扑的，醒来后的第一件事情就是下床，也不想着梳洗打扮换上外衣，就这么穿着里衣去看和自己最喜欢的那把油纸伞放在一起的蓑衣，生怕去晚了衣服就会不见了一样。  
伺候的下人拿着小姑娘的外衣跟在她的身后喊着“大小姐您倒是穿件衣服啊，您才刚刚退烧呢，要是又着凉了我们可怎么和老爷夫人交代啊”，一边尝试着将手中的外套给王春要套上，不过被灵巧的小姑娘躲了过去。王春燕想：她的身体好着呢，昨天只是一个意外，她现在只想去看看自己的蓑衣有没有被她娘丢了。  
王春燕飞快地穿过自己的前院，往中庭奔去。“小姐，您可就长点心吧。”侍女拉住了王春燕，将外套替她披上，“您身体才刚好，别这么胡闹了啊，小祖宗。”  
王春燕不以为意，整个人心都不在这上面：“我身体好着呢，一点事没有，你快告诉我，我的蓑衣还在吗？”  
侍女替王春燕仔仔细细地扣好扣子，答道：“大小姐，您那件蓑衣都特地嘱咐过了不能丢，我们哪敢动啊，都收得好好的，和您的伞放在一块了。”王春燕听罢，还是不放心，要去瞧瞧。侍女见王春燕一副迫不及待的样子，依旧是不紧不慢地替王春燕整理好了着装，又补充道：“今个老爷给小姐找的护卫也来了，小姐也得给自己倒腾倒腾，清爽点见人不是吗？别给人觉得小姐没有家教。”  
王春燕本来在想着别的事情，但是架不住耳朵尖，敏锐地捕捉到了“护卫”，她瞪大了一双眼睛望着面前的侍女：“怎么回事？好好地找个人来管着我啦？”小姑娘的声音突然拔高了不少，把替她整理衣服的下人吓着了。  
“什么找人管着你！”侍女刚想解释两句，就听见王老爷的声音从王春燕的身后传来，小姑娘回头一看，恰好是她爹带着人穿过中庭来见她了。王春燕听见她爹这么训她顿时不乐意了，嘴巴翘得老高，怕是能挂上几个油瓶了。  
王春燕别过脸去，不打算理她爹。找人来看着她？门都没有。  
“瞧把你惯得，”王老爷伸手戳了戳王春燕的额头，转头看着跟在他身后的人略带歉意地笑了笑，“这丫头被我惯坏了，少侠还多见谅，日后若有什么唐突的地方，少侠只管同我与内子说便是了。”  
身后那位少侠摆了摆手，冲王老爷说了什么，王春燕没听清。  
“什么惯坏啦？”王春燕站起身来，瞪着一双杏眸看着自己的父亲，“您请护卫的事情我同意了吗？我都没允许你就找了个人回来看着我啦？还说把我惯坏了？”她怒气冲冲地说道。“我倒要看看您给我请了什么歪瓜裂枣回来……”王春燕嚷嚷着，绕到她爹的身后去看看那位“少侠”到底是何许人也，结果看到人的那一刹那，王春燕险些将自己的舌头咬了下来。  
她突然开始后悔自己说了那些话了。  
来的人是王耀，她惊鸿一瞥的王耀。  
王春燕满腹刁钻的话面对上王耀都不见了，她不好意思地站在原地，手指在自己的衣角处打着卷儿，想给自己辩解一下，却半天说不出来一句话。王春燕突然开始埋怨起自己的牙尖嘴利了。  
倒是王耀识趣，轻咳了一声化解了尴尬的局面。不过王耀倒也觉得王老爷这话倒是说对了，看王春燕这架势，还真的是被惯坏了。  
王老爷第一次见这样的闺女，不由得觉得有些新奇。他拽了拽自家闺女的衣角，悄悄地与她咬起耳朵：“姑娘，这人是谁啊，你怎么一见到他就不生气了？”这副光景，还真是新奇得紧。  
“他……是昨日给我送蓑衣的那人。”王春燕看着自己已经被弄得皱巴巴的衣角，悄悄地告诉王老爷。  
王老爷一副了然的模样，叫上了身边候着的侍女一块撤退，将这片不大的院子留给王春燕与王耀自由发挥。  
王春燕见身边的人都走了，只剩下她与王耀两人，觉得场面更加尴尬了，绞尽脑汁却也想不出什么调节气氛的方法。  
“我……”  
“你……”  
王春燕没想到两人会同时开口，此时更加不好意思了。却说王耀看了她一眼，温柔地笑了一下：“小姐先说吧。”  
“没……没什么的，”王春燕干巴巴地说道，“就是……蓑衣我收得好好的，一点问题都没有的。”小姑娘眨着眼睛，望着面前高出她一个头的少年人，“你……你为什么要来做护卫啊？”她像是想起了什么，急急忙忙地补充道。  
“没什么呀，”王耀轻笑了一下，伸手摸了摸小姑娘翘起来的发尾，“只不过是想起了你，便来了。”  
“王小姐，吾名王耀，从今日起，便是您的护卫了。”  
王春燕好像听见了初夏雨后初晴的雨水，滴答滴答，落在心头的声音。

 

年少时的心动好像只需要一瞬间或是一个眼神，便能确定自己下半生的那个人。  
王耀之于王春燕，似乎就是这样的存在。  
王春燕很喜欢王耀，许是第一次在山涧戏水的第一眼便觉得这个相貌清隽的少年很和她的胃口，又许是王耀与她在庭院中伴着夏季的雨水再一次重逢，少年低沉的声音伴着从屋檐上滴答下落的雨滴应和成了整个夏天的乐曲，也许是再往后的年岁里的相濡以沫中……让她意识到，王耀对她而言是不一样的存在。  
懵懵懂懂的王春燕在豆蔻的年纪里迎来了自己的第一朵桃花，而那朵桃花不是他人，恰好是一直陪伴在她左右的王耀。

伺候王春燕的侍女是第一个发现王春燕变得不一样的人。  
她打小便伺候在王春燕左右，早就将小姑娘的心思摸得一清二楚，甚至是瞧见今天是什么天气便能知道王春燕这一日的所有打算。  
她明确地感觉到了，在这个名叫王耀的英俊护卫揭榜上门而来之后，王春燕整个人都变得不一样了。  
有哪些不一样呢？你要小侍女说个大概，好像也说不出什么个所以然来，但是她就是能感觉到王春燕有一些明显的变化。  
例如说王春燕被家里人宠坏了，十二三岁了也还没送去学堂，只是请了个女夫子在家里读书习字。更何况小姑娘一向对读书一事厌烦的很，每次她都要劝上好久王春燕才愿意慢吞吞地从房里出来，拿着纸笔绕过庭院去书房见夫子。但自从王耀来了之后，王春燕不说读书这事上心了许多，每天也不会睡到日上三竿才起来了。有好几次她去叫王春燕起床的时候发现小姑娘已经穿戴好等着她来伺候洗漱了。  
就连出去玩的次数也少了不少，倒是成天和那个长得好看的侍卫待在一块。  
小侍女还不止一次听见王春燕在闺房内念念叨叨，还念得都是什么王耀怎么怎么样。她与王春燕自幼一块长大，知道自己家小姐是个什么性子，私底下两人倒也是聊得很开。小侍女曾经大着胆子问了她家小姐最近这是怎么了，突然和开窍了一样。  
王春燕当时正在摆弄着自己新买的首饰，听见伺候的侍女这句话突然将手边的首饰全部装进了梳妆盒里，就留着刚才戴上手还没来得及取下的手镯，扬手的时候还能听见铃铛碰撞发出清脆悦耳的声音。  
“你想想，王耀是个那么厉害一个人。你别小瞧他只是个护卫，可是他琴棋书画样样精通，还会做漂亮的手工……”王春燕掰着手指头给小侍女一一数着王耀的优点。数到最后她叹了口气，瞪着一双漂亮的杏眼惨兮兮地看着自己的小姐妹：“我要是不努力一点，别人都要笑话我了。王家的大小姐还比不过一个看门的护卫呢。”  
“更何况，王耀这么厉害，那我也要变得厉害一点，这样才能配得上王耀呀。”王春燕眨了眨眼睛，继续去摆弄自己的首饰。  
说实话，王春燕这番解释让小侍女听得云里雾里的。不过小侍女唯一能够确定的，就是她家小姐人生中的第一朵桃花儿随着王耀的到来，已然悄悄绽放了。

 

不过王耀是个侠客，他不会久留，从他成为王春燕的护卫时，王春燕就明白这个道理。  
王耀陪了她近五年，从豆蔻年华到二八少女，王耀也从面带稚气的少年长成了沉稳的侠客。这五年来王耀仿佛只围着王春燕转，他的武功，他的喜怒哀乐，似乎全部都有关于王春燕。王耀已经成为王春燕生命里必不可少的一部分，正如当年的那一惊鸿一瞥，早就成就了王耀在王春燕心目当中的地位。  
王耀在王春燕心里是个顶天立地的人，他不应该局限于王府、甚至说江南镇这一片狭小的空间，他应该有自己的抱负，他应该去往更远更广阔的地方，所以，迟早有一天王耀会离开这里，去到更广阔的地方施展自己的才华。这些，王春燕都很清楚，所以她才会拼命地学习剑法，缠着王耀教她，想着有一日如果王耀真的要走，她也能跟上王耀的脚步，随着他去属于他更遥远的地方，陪伴在他的身边。  
尤其是王春燕意识到王耀也许在不久以后就会离开她之后，她更加努力做那些事情了。  
王耀就是王春燕心目中的英雄，是她夜夜入梦来的心上人。

王耀似乎察觉到了王春燕那些自认为隐藏得很好的小心思，在某一个深夜将熟睡的王春燕叫醒，带着她去了他们初见的地方。

王耀带着王春燕上了浮玉山，从山顶俯瞰下去，可以看完江南镇的全景。  
这夜风大，王春燕被风吹得睁不开眼睛，恰巧又是深夜，她更是一副昏昏欲睡的样子，一点也不能理解为何王耀要在这样的深夜将她强行拉上山。“大半夜的不睡觉，你拉着我上山做些什么？”少女打了个哈欠，一双杏眼这会儿布满了水汽，强撑着精神在和面前的男人说话。她和王耀熟了许多，没有最初相遇时的拘谨和小心翼翼。  
“你这些日子在做些什么？”王耀没有回答她的问题，倒是自顾自地问起了王春燕的近状来。  
王春燕突然一激灵，心虚地撇过脸去：“没做什么啊，和以前一样，该吃吃，该玩玩。你问这个做什么。”  
“唉……”王耀摇了摇头，伸手将王春燕乱糟糟的头发打理清楚，“燕子，你瞒着谁呢？”  
“谁都能看出来你的心思，谁都知道你要做什么。”  
“你为何放着好好的日子不过，想要跟着我走呢。”王耀反问道。  
“这个嘛……”王春燕听这话像是来了精神，她转了转眼睛，思索了一会儿回答王耀，“大概是因为江湖……是个很有趣的地方罢。”还有，能和你在一起，这才是江湖的终极意义。王春燕默默地在心里补了这句话，不敢说出来。  
你是我这些年来的全部啊，王春燕想。  
“燕子，你还记得我们在江南镇的一次见面吗？”王耀突然问她。  
“嗯？”王春燕侧目看着王耀，不明白为什么突然提起在江南镇的那一次见面。如果是要话起从前，应该从浮玉山山涧戏水那次说起，那才是他们俩真正意义上的第一次见面。  
王耀伸手摸了摸少女因为起的匆忙翘起来的发尾，尝试着将翘起来的头发压下去。“是你父亲在城内就张榜发布了告示，说是要‘重金求护卫，能贴身保护的那种。’因为你从浮玉山下去的那晚，府上收到了一封很奇怪的信件，你还有印象吗？”  
王春燕转了转眼珠，努力回想着是不是有这么回事。过了片刻才点了点头，好像确实有这么回事，不过她这些年过得太过无忧无虑，早就把这件事抛之脑后了。现下王耀不曾提起，她可能真的会将这事忘得一干二净。  
“那是我爹寄的。”王耀道。  
王春燕听言瞪大了一双杏眼，那封说要娶她为妻的信竟然是王耀他父亲送来的？  
王耀点了点头：“是我父亲送的。那日你从浮玉山下去，我将我身上的蓑衣借给了你，自己拎了一身的雨回去，柴火也全部湿透了。父亲也是第一次见我那样，便问了我是怎么回事。我虽没告诉他，但我是他一手带出来的，他自然能把事情查个一清二楚。”  
“所以才有了那件事。”王耀是指那封将王春燕爹娘吓唬得不轻的信笺。王耀的父亲是第一次见王耀将自己的东西借给了误入山涧的姑娘，打心底觉得自己的儿子一定是开窍了，看上那姑娘了，所以才来了那么一出。  
王耀会来江南镇给王春燕做护卫，很大一部分原因是因为他爹那封信笺。  
也许真如他父亲所言那般，生性淡漠的王耀只是见了王春燕一面便将自己的东西借给了她，也不担心这姑娘到底会不会还给他，毕竟只有一面之缘罢了。即使如此，也还是将蓑衣借给了王春燕，定然是傻木头开窍了。又或许是在抱着父亲的恶作剧歉意来到王春燕身边看顾她五年有余，在朝暮的相处中真的心动了。  
而无论是哪种情况，王耀终归不属于江南镇。  
他与他那个不着调的父亲一样，是属于四方的游侠。而他心仪的小姑娘是生长在这片土地上的，他不忍心看这个漂亮的小姑娘跟着他四处颠簸。  
王春燕是块美玉，应该被捧在掌心里好生宠着。  
“原来如此。”王春燕听完王耀的话倒是笑得开心。她伸出手勾了勾王耀的手指，将两人的距离拉近了一些。“原来你父亲这么早就看上我啦，要我给你做媳妇。”  
“这倒和我想的差不多呢。”王春燕笑着凑到了王耀的身边，“我可答应了，以后我就跟着你了，就是你家的姑娘了。”  
王耀叹了一口气，像是无奈，又像是溺宠。他伸出手将王春燕身上的披风裹紧了些，免得受了寒。“燕子，你瞧。”王耀伸手指了指山下小镇的方向。  
王春燕顺着王耀手指的方向看去，是被夜幕笼罩着的江南镇——已经是深夜，镇上的人家已经熄了灯火入眠，唯有打更人的两三点灯火忽闪忽现。少女不解地转头看向王耀：“所寓为何？”她不能理解王耀将她大半夜拽起来只是为了上山看这她已经看过十几年的风景。  
王耀摇头，道：“燕子你看，江南镇犹如我第一次见你时那般静谧安详，而你所向往的江湖从不会是这样的。你本和我就不是一路人，何苦要跟着我这种无名侠客闯荡江湖呢？”  
“你本是这镇上王府的大小姐，你会平平安安地过一辈子，你的人生道路会稳稳妥妥，会有很多人宠你，爱护你。但如果你跟我走了，这些东西，你都会失去的。”  
“即便如此，你还是愿意和我一起走吗？”  
“去你神往的江湖，走上一遭？”  
王耀转过身来，一双炯炯有神的眼睛直勾勾地看着王春燕，他伸出手，将选择权交给了王春燕。而他的身后，是漫天繁星。  
王春燕一下就看呆了，她突然想起她第一次见王耀的时候，也是这般模样：少年人的肩上扛着柴火，站在那条长长的青石板阶梯上俯视着她，问她如何；以及再见时，少年着一身白袍，提着自己的佩剑，风尘仆仆不失优雅地站在她面前，告诉她：从此以后，王耀便是她王春燕的护卫了。  
一眼万年。  
王春燕将自己藏在披风下的手毫不犹豫地放进了王耀的手中，她眨了眨眼睛，犹如初见时那般狡黠如猫。  
她听见自己说：“我不后悔。”

从此以后，再也没有江南镇上的王大小姐和她的王护卫；江湖上也会多出一对行侠仗义的侠客，没有人知道他们从哪里来，也许也会没有人知道他们的名字，但是只要他们彼此，记住便就好了。

 

很久很久以后，他们不再闯荡江湖，回到那座美丽的小镇度过彼此的余生。  
王耀也会再想起自己为什么会来做王春燕的护卫，只是因为自己老爹的那句开玩笑的信笺，想也不曾想便将自己送到了王春燕的面前，成为她身边的人，将自己的一辈子搭上，做她一世的护卫。  
而王春燕的心动也许是在如河流静淌的岁月里的陪伴中产生，又或许是在更早的时候，十二岁那年梅雨时节青石板路上的惊鸿一瞥，成为两人温柔彼此岁月的契机，月老更是将他们之间的红线紧紧地牵在一起，打成了一个死结，是彼此这一辈子都解不开的结。  
王耀便是王春燕漫长岁月里最惊鸿的一瞥，稳稳当当地落在她的心上，再也不曾离开。


End file.
